Digimon Iris
by Morpher251
Summary: The Digital World as we all know it is being altered. Can old and new Digidestined come together to stop it? Chapter 1: Four cloaked figures meet in a secret area to discuss what they are to do...


Digimon Iris

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I am just using there characters as well as characters I have made up. All rights belong to the owners of Digimon.

It was a dark place. A place where the only thing that is seen was stars… galaxies…. planets…

There were four shadows there talking to one another. They were sitting up and cloaked only allowing a possible silhouette. Discussing what had occurred in there Digimon realms. Behind each of these cloaked Digimon were long poles, three to be exact meeting at the top, made of rich blue crystal. There seemed to be missing some members. The figures were in white cloaks.

Shadow One: "What are we to do!!!?"

The cloaked Digimon next to this outraged Digimon spoke in a soft feminine voice: "We must be patient and relax. There has to be a reason why this is all happening."

The first Digimon looked at the female Digimon: "The very fabric of time is collapsing between our very realms and all you can say is too relax!?"

"Now now," said a third cloaked Digimon. This voice was of a very younger Digimon, "What she means is we must not loose our cools."

"I… I suppose…." The obviously older sounding Digimon said," It's just that these kids have been through SO much."

"We know…" said the younger Digimon," Our own kids have gone through more than deserved."

"Yet…" said the older woman Digimon a strand of silver hair appearing from under her cloak, "They were chosen to protect there Digital Realm and so they all have. Every single realm has survived these onslaughts of attacks and Digimon turning bad."

"It shouldn't be…" said the first one again," Yet mine are the older one's…"

"Well…," said the fourth voice. The voice was deep and sounded that of a woman and man Digimon," We all know who the _true _older Digidestined were."

They all kept silent to themselves obviously remembering something from a deep memory.

"Where are the others?" asked the young cloaked figure.

"They were not called because there realms are relatively safe of this danger," said the fourth cloaked figure," unluckily for us we were not spared from this."

"As I said before what are we to do?" once again the older Digimon.

"We are not to get mixed up as usual," said the female Digimon.

"We never do you know that," said the young one," yet what is happening down there…"

A bright light came out of no where and struck the small cloaked figure dead on only leaving a trace of dust.

"What!?" said the older Digimon. A fireball came his way, he raised his hand and the fireball ceased to exist.

Shards of ice, snow and rain came from above. The female Digimon looked up to reveal the nose of a cow. A light came from her cloak hiding her features and the storm ceased.

Suddenly the three were surrounded by twenty one hooded figures all in black.

"What are you doing here?" asked the fourth cloaked figure," This is the most sacred of places for all Digimon. Only Digimon of great immense power are allowed here!!"

One of the figures stuck its hand out and summoned a sword. The twenty one warriors all got out different weapons ranging from bows and guns to swords fist weapons.

"Fool were here to let you guys know who's the real boss in these realms," said the figure. A very feminine voice.

"No you are not," said the old man. His voice now calm," While we are not the rulers as well we make sure no absolute evil power befalls our people."

"Ya right!!!" spat out one of the cloaked figures holding a polearm," You let us suffer, while these precious "Digidestined" and there Digimon got power and saved there human worlds."

"True as that might be," started the woman in white cloaks," They saved the Digimon from there respective realms making sure that no evil befall them."

"Silly old granny!" shouted a smaller of the cloaks holding a shield," We're the ones that had to work our way up!!! Surviving attacks from Digimon, while you could have saved us. Why make us suffer!?"

"Because of the first Digidestined, there Digimon, what happened to them those who attacked the…" said the mixed voice of the fourth cloaked one," it shall never happen again unless all absolute hope is lost."

"So be it," said one of the voices. This one was above them. The voice sounded familiar to the three. This voice was a very deep male voice almost like a monster trying to speak," Die and suffer!!!"

All twenty-one Digimon raised there weapons and attacked the cloaked figures. Suddenly a small cloaked figure in white appeared," This nonsense stops now! Plasma Hold!!!" Blue rays shot out and hit every-single Digimon except for the four in white.

"Hurry up," said the young cloaked figure.

"What you are doing is wrong!" shouted the old man," making the realms between the Digimon open to each other."

"Hahahahaah," laughed one of the black cloaks," So that our agents could get in touch each other and create a new Digimon Empire in which all Digimon will be equal. All that oppose us will be doomed to die in our blazing glory than raised as our soldiers to destroy there human worlds especially the Digidestined or any Digimon aligned with humans!"

"As for you four," started the beast voice in a black cloak," run all you want you will NOT escape from us too long."

"We shall see…" said the woman. She raised her head above her to where they were," Divine Rain!" As the rain came down she remembered the Digimon Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon and how through her secret guidance led them to destruction and now happiness once Lucemon was destroyed….

"Older Breeze!" shouted the older man standing in place. Thinking at the same time of how the Digicrest could be returned back to Tai and the kids….

"Galactic Burst!" said the man with two voices silently. Remembering the first time he actually witnessed Rika slash her cards…

"Plasma Holder Super Nova Wave!" shouted the young one with all force. The sight of the four Digimon using there Burst Mode to defeat the Royal Knights still fresh in his mind since it was barely accomplished by the Digimon Savers…


End file.
